A wave of truth in a sea of lies
by The Purple Fairy Trixie
Summary: 'When the one you were with but don't love betrays you take advantage of the situation and go after the one you love' her words were dripping in truth, but was it all that easy? No. The unknown stop it at all costs even if it means death. M for a reason.


Me and Jasper were in the house alone. It seemed to be happing a lot lately, me and Jasper being in the house alone, I mean. I guess it's better that being alone with Edward, things have been kind of strained between us lately, but I never know what to do when me and Jasper are alone. We never really talked, I always wanted to know more about him. But I never know how to approach him.

Not that he scares me, he just, I don't know. I didn't want to go back to my house though, since Charlie was going to La Push. So I just sat in the TV room at the back of the house doing some of my homework and reading through the letters my dad had given me before I left the house.

There was only two, one of them was from mom and the other was from, Julliard. Which was a performing arts school that I had wanted to go to when I was younger and I was under the impression I could sing and play the violin, I didn't remember sending in an application though. I do remember filling on in when I first decided that I wanted to go, but I'm pretty sure I never sent it in.

Then I realized what must of happened. Mom found it and sent it in, and this is probable a letter saying my application has been rejection. I didn't know whether or not to open it. If it was a rejection letter I don't think I would really want to know, even if it's an acceptance letter. I'm not sure I want to know that either. I mean what would happen to me and Edward.

I shook my head and ripped open the envelope. I knew that if I didn't open it now, I would just end up opening it later and I was only half way through my senior year, so I had just over half a year to decide what to do before it came to graduation.

All the excitement I had when I first heard about Julliard was resurfacing. I was felling all jittery and I was hugging a small pillow tightly to my chest, I was also chewing on my hair, something I hadn't done since I was little, a nervous habit I thought I had forgotten.

I pulled the letter out and unfolded it. I read through the words, one, twice. A third time, then I put the pillow over my face and let out a squeal, it was embarrassingly girly, but thankfully it was muffled by the pillow. I was giggling and I felt even more jittery then before. 'Bella?' Jaspers voice caught me off guard, though it was not rough or even loud, it was in fact quite soft and quiet, but I still jumped slightly at the sound of it.

'I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you, I was just wondering if you were okay' he said, still talking softly from the entry way of the TV room, the sun was peaking through one of the windows and it caught on to the skin where Jaspers shirt was unbuttoned and his skin sparkled beautifully. In the back of my mind it also accrued to me that that was probably the longest sentence Jasper had ever spoken to me.

'I'm fine, I just got some rather exciting news' I told him.

'What was it?' he wanted to know.

'I've been accepted into Julliard' I answered with a shrug, but I knew the brightness in my eyes gave me away and then I remembered the fact that Jasper was a empath and could feel my excitement. He smiled gently.

'Congratulations. But I did not know that you are interested in performing arts, what is it that you do?' he asked sitting on the other side of the couch. I tried not to take it personally, I knew it was hard for him to be around humans. But I have a theory that Jaspers powers also make it harder.

I think he can feel others blood lust as well as their emotions and it makes it harder for him, because I have noticed he avoids me more when Edward is with me. But I have never voiced this theory, though I very strongly believe it to be true. Because I think he is the strongest of them all, but he lets himself be controlled by his power making him weaker.

'Bella?' I looked up at Jasper realizing I still had mot answered his question.

'I play the violin and sing' I said 'When I was younger I use to practice my violin everyday and all I ever wanted to do was go to Julliard and play music. I saw brilliance and beauty in music that most people never get the chance to experience' I stopped, remembered why I didn't play anymore.

'What happened?' Jasper asked.

'I had a recital, I practiced for weeks and when the night finally came, I was standing on that stage and I froze' I let out a humorless laugh 'I just couldn't do it, with all those people watching me, waiting for me to mess up. I couldn't handle it' I shrugged.

'So you just gave it up' he said.

'So I just gave it up' I agreed. Then shook my head. 'Haven't you ever given something up?' I wanted to know.

'Yes, as a matter of fact I have' he answered, he didn't say anything else so I opted for changing the subject.

'What did you want to be when you grew up, Jasper?' I asked.

'A soldier and I was one. A major, in fact. In the confederate army' he said 'Just before I was changed'

'Will you tell me about it?' I asked.

'It is a very long story, Bella' he said.

'So? I wonna hear it, please?' I begged pouting slightly. I knew I should push him to tell me, but it may be my only chance to get to know him.

'But, I wouldn't know where to start' he objected.

'Well, where were you born?' I asked

'Houston, Texas' he answered.

'Start there, tell me what it was like growing up in eightieth century Texas' I suggested and he did, he told me what it was like living in Texas, He had a sparkle in his eyes as he talked about the war, and the sparkle only grew as he told me about his family and I could see that he loved them very much, he told me that he had three sisters and two brothers.

He seemed more relaxed then I had ever seen him before as he talked about the silly things his sisters would do. I'm not sure how long we sat there talking but eventually I fell asleep.

Weeks passed and me and Jasper would talk to each other, but only when we were alone. Mine and Edwards relationship seemed to be going nowhere and he seemed to be out a lot more, but maybe us drifting apart has a lot to do with the thrill being gone. I mean, the first few months in our relationship consisted of Edward trying to resist my blood then the whole James thing happened.

So now that I'm getting to know him more, I realize I have nothing in common with him. Anyway, I told Jasper about my theory and surprisingly he seemed to agree with me, you know the theory about him being able to feel the others blood lust, because he noticed that it was easier to be around me when we were alone. Though, sometimes I often thought there was something else to it as well, but I'd always dismiss it.

On this particular Sunday, I was going through Edwards books when there was nock on the door, Everyone except Jasper went on an weekend hunt and Charlie had gone out of town for the week but, Edward and everyone were due back today and Charlie was due back on Wednesday .

I looked up to see Jasper leaning against the door frame with a small smile on his face. 'What are you doin' he asked.

'Going through Edwards Books' I answered the waved for him to come over, he walked over and sat across from me on the sofa type thing, while I sat on the floor surrounded by books.

'It's a bit early isn't it?' he asked.

'I couldn't sleep' I answered.

'You have hardly slept all weekend' he said concern lacing his voice.

'You don't have to point it out' I said, he gave me a sheepish smile.

'What are you reading now?' he wanted to know.

'I think it's Edwards journal' I said and he frowned.

'I don't think you should read it' Jasper said disapprovingly.

'Why not? It was sitting on the couch. If he didn't want me to read it, he should have put it away' I said dismissively flipping through it and found the most resent date

_It's different now. I am still in Forks and I have Bella, but I am afraid that I do not feel the same way as I once did. I am in fact, certain that I am in love with Alice. _

_We had spent some time together without Jasper and Bella and found that we had a attraction to one another and I am not sure if we can turn our backs on those feelings._

_Even though we don't hurt Bella or Jasper we gave into temptation again last night and _

I couldn't read any more past the tears that had filled my eyes. I felt sick, like I was going to throw up. 'Bella are you okay?' Jaspers concerned voice sounded far away and I vaguely noticed that he had taken the book from me. I probably shouldn't have let him read it, but I was numb.

I felt cold hands on both sides of my face. 'Bella? Darlin, are you okay? Bella please look at me' his voice was soft and pleading. I slowly looked up and stared blankly into Jaspers eyes. 'He's not worth it. He doesn't deserve you' Jasper told me firmly.

The funny thing was that I didn't care that this meant the end of mine and Edwards relationship. I wasn't upset at all, I was furious. I mean how could they? Alice is like a sister to me, correction, _was _like a sister to me. But I knew what this was. This was the bomb that I had been waiting for. And now that it's dropped I'm absolutely livid.

I mean, yeah I knew mine and Edwards relationship wasn't going to last, I knew I didn't feel the same way about him then when we first stated dating but, I didn't think this is how it would end. I grabbed Jaspers hands and put the gently in his lap then smiled. 'I'll be right back' I told him standing up and walking out of theroom and into Rosalie's' and Emmett's.

I grabbed the baseball bat from the closet and came back out of the room to see Jasper leaning against the opposite wall, he straightened as I approached and followed me as I made my way down to the garage. 'Bella, what are you doing?' he asked, concern still dominate his voice.

'Venting, you should try it' I said going into the garage and going through the back door since what I was looking for was not in the garage. I found it outside though and took a really hard swing at it, and repeated hitting it until my anger slowly receding. Then I laid down on the grass and started laughing.

'Darlin? Are you okay?' Jasper asked looking down at me.

'I'm great' I answered and something accrued to me 'Jasper, are_ you _okay?' I asked sitting up.

'Of course I am' he said and I was confused.

'Did you read it?' I asked.

'I did' he answered.

'Then, why aren't you angry?' I demanded

'I'm an empath, remember? You can hide feelings, but you can not fake them, I felt us drifting apart and I _am _angry' he told me smiling.

'You just don't go and do something immature, like taking a baseball bat to their car?' I laughed again as Jasper lay down next to me.

'I think I am too old to take a baseball bat to someone's car' Jasper said

'You're not that old' I said nudging him with my shoulder.

'Bella' he sounded amused now 'I am almost a hundred and seventy years old, how is that not old?' he wanted know.

'Wow, you're right you are old' I teased, before he could say anything we heard gasps. I tilted my head back so I could see behind me and saw that everyone had gotten back from the hunting trip.

'What happened to my car?' Edward asked as me and Jasper climbed to our feet.

'What ever do you mean?' I asked in a sweet voice.

'My car is trashed. That's what mean' he said angry.

'No it is, I don't know what you're talking about, I don't see anything wrong with it' I argued.

'Bella' It was Emmett talking now 'We can all se that there's something wrong with Edwards car' he said.

'Then it must be you guys hallucinating or something, because there is nothing wrong with his car, right Jasper?' I asked.

'Well, I don't see anything wrong with it' Jasper said. But they didn't look very convinced.

'Bella, I think you've got some explaining to do' Edward said and I laughed.

'Really?' I asked 'Because I was under the impression that _you _where the one that had some explaining to do' I said.

'What?' he asked confused 'What am I suppose to explain?'

'Why don't you. I don't know, start with explaining what you were thinking when you decided to have an affair with my best friend or maybe you could explain to me just what kind of relationship you have with Alice' I suggested sweetly. 'Because I'd really like to know' I waited for his answer, but all he could do was stare at me.

'Bella, it wasn't like, we didn't.' Alice stuttered.

'You know what? I don't think I do actually want to know. I can't even look at you's right now' I said. Then I turned my back on them and asked Jasper if he could drive me home. He agreed and after he said something to Alice we left.

The car ride was surprisingly good he had a V12 Vantage Carbon Black Aston Martin. (Don't even ask how I know that) I talked to Jasper about going to Julliard next year, he said he might come with me and that excited me. I knew if Jasper was with me I'd feel better. You know, having something familiar with me.

We took a detour to Port Angeles and Jasper brought a laptop then he brought me dinner and we went down to this small river and I ate while he messed around with the computer .

'Do you want a house or an apartment?' Jasper wanted to know and I looked at him blankly.

'What are you talking about?' I asked

'At Julliard or will you be in on campus housing?' he wanted know.

'Jasper, I'm still not sure what you're talking about' I said.

'When you leave for Julliard where are you planning on staying?' he asked slowly, I also noticed he said _when _not _if_. And there was a pretty big if. I mean I had tuition to worry about.

'Jasper, I don't even know if I'll be able to go to Julliard, I said I was thinking about it and it's half a year away' I told him and he frowned.

'Why wouldn't you go?' he demanded

'What about tuition? And the whole housing thing?' I asked

'I'll pay for it' he said with a shrug and I shook my head.

'I not going to let you pay for my tuition' I argued.

'Bella' he sounded annoyed now 'I'm trying to distracted myself, why wont you let me?'

'Because normal people don't pay for someone else's collage tuition to distract themselves' I said

'Then it's a good thing I've already figured out that I'm not normal. I'm a vampire' he said typing on the computer again 'So, just sit there and look pretty while I distract myself'

'Fine, I will' I murmured.

'Good' he retorted.

'And thank you' I said.

'For what?' he asked curious.

'For staying with me. For being there' he smiled at me.

'It was my pleasure' he told me

After a little while the sun went down and Jasper finally put the computer in his car and laid down on the grass with me and pointed out the constellation. I'm not sure when I fell asleep, but I woke up in my bedroom and saw Jasper sitting on the end of my bed with one leg propped up and his arms wrapped around it. He was looking out the window.

'Hi' I said rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. He looked at me and smiled.

'Good morning' he said.

'How long was I asleep for?' I asked

'Two days' he answered and I yawned.

'Are you serious?' I wanted to know grabbing some gum out of my bedside table and popping it in my mouth. It was something I did out of habit from all the times Edward would stay.

'Very' he said 'I am sure you have some sort of mental fatigue, which as you probably know is to become weakened or broken, when subjected to prolonged or repeated stress and you have definitely been put through a lot of stress' he explained and my stomach growled, I was starving.

'Sorry, I'm keeping you from breakfast' Jasper said frowning then his eyes went bright, 'I know, I will make you something to eat' he said standing up and walking down stairs and towards the kitchen.

'It's okay Jasper, I can make something' I objected standing up as well, I stumbled slightly and following him.

'I insist' he said 'What would you like?' he wanted to know.

'Chocolate chip brownies' I answered sweetly and he frowned walking into the kitchen .

'That is not an appropriate breakfast, Bella' Jasper said disapprovingly.

'Says the guy who drinks animal blood for breakfast' I retorted

'Touchy much?' he asked pulling the ingredients down from the shelf and from the fridge.

I ignored that and asked 'Do you even know how to cook?' I was leaning against the kitchen bench watching Jasper while he worked or what ever it was that he was doing.

'Yes' he answers, but to quickly and I could tell he was lying.

'You're a bad liar' I tease.

'I'm not as bad as you' he counters and I hit him in the arm, only to regret it a second later when my hand started to hurt.

'That hurt' I said and Jasper laughed.

'What did you expect?' he wants to know 'Let me have a look at it' I just shook my head, it didn't really hurt much any more.

'It's okay' I told him and he shook his head getting to work. He got out one my cook books and I laughed, he shot me a look that said 'shut up' and zipped up a imaginary zipper on my lips and pretended to lock it and throw away the key. He just shook his head again and put the ingredients together in a big mixing bowl.

'You know, normal people have bacon and eggs for breakfast' Jasper said.

'Are you implying that I am not normal?' I demanded.

'As a matter of face, I am' he said, I threw the closing thing to me at him, and it just happen to be an egg, then a few minutes later we both ended up covered in brownie batter and eggs. I had my back up against the fridge and he had his arms on either side of me, trapping me between then, though they weren't actually touching me. I also had a handful of batter in my hand.

'Take it back' I said. But he just shook his head, so I took my hand that held the batter and smudged it on his face. 'Do you want take it back now?'

'Nope' he answered laughing 'And now you've ruined all the cake mix' he told me.

'I'm sure it still tastes fine' I said.

'I doubt it' he said

'Fine' Why I did what I didn't next, I'll never know, I guess it was mostly me wanted to know if it still tasted good , but maybe it was for a different reason, all I know is I leaned up on my toes and kissed him. I could taste the chocolate batter and mixed with the taste of Jasper it was really good.

Jasper had frozen and I was about to pull away when I felt his hands on my hips pulling me closer to him and he started kissing me back, he stooped down, grabbing my thighs and lifted me, I wrapped my legs around his waist as my hands fisted in his hair.

I broke the kiss to breathe, but Jaspers lips didn't leave my skin. He trailed kisses along my jaw, then down my neck and started sucking on the skin between my neck and collar bone. 'Jas-' his name turned into a moan as he did something with his tongue that made my skin tingle and over heat. My hands tightened in his hair and I pulled his lips back to mine.

I released his hair and pulled at the bottom of his shirt, he pushed me harder against the fridge to keep me up and roughly pulled his shirt off breaking the kiss. I pulled his lips to mine then ran my hands over his chest, he was so perfect. He suddenly froze and then pulled away. 'What's wr-' I started to ask, but he placed one finger on my lips silencing me.

'Your fathers home' he told me placing me on the ground and handing me a tea towel. He grabbed another one and tried to get rid of the batter on his face and just like before with the car, I started laughing. 'Bella, why are you laughing?' Jasper waned to know. He had, I noticed, put his shirt back on.

'I just find it funny that Jasper Whitlock - the god of war - is afraid of a human' I answered. He leaned forward so his lips were at my ear.

'I'm only afraid of them when the happen to be the father of the girl I had just been kissing' he whispered in my ear causing me to shiver, he chuckled and placed a kiss just below my ear, then stepped away from me again.

I heard the front door open then bang closed and dad stepped into the kitchen a moment later. 'Hey Bells' he said noticing me then he saw Jasper.

'Dad, the is Jasper, one of Edwards brother. Jasper this is my dad' I introduced. They shook hands and Jasper said it was nice to meet him and dad just nodded. Jasper wiped away some chocolate batter with his index finger then licked it off.

And lets just say I can't be held accountable for where my thoughts drifted to. Jasper's eyes snapped up to meet mine, I blushed and looked back at dad.

'You both look like a right mess' dad said looking us over.

'Sorry, we'll clean it up' I told him.

'Sure, sure. I have to go back to work, I just had to pick up a clean uniform' he said and I nodded. 'Be good' he added.

'Am I ever anything but?' I wanted to know. And he shook his head, kissed me on the forehead and went up stairs, only to come back down a few minutes later with a clean uniform in his hand. He yelled out a good bye then left.

'We should probably get cleaned up' I said and Jasper nodded smiling. 'I'm going to go have a shower' he nodded again. I shook my head and went up stairs. As the hot water rushed around me I relaxed and thought through what just happened down stairs.

I had always found Jasper attractive, even more so then Edward, but since we had never spoken, I never really knew him. And I certainty didn't feel this way about him, or maybe I did and just didn't acknowledge the feeling. I was confused, but I also knew that this is what I wanted. _He_ was what I wanted. Had I always felt this way? I wasn't sure.

But what if he didn't feel the same way? Silly question. I don't think he would have kissed me back the way he did, if he didn't have feelings for me. I stepped out off the shower drying myself off then pulled on a pair of black sweatshorts, I don't think that what their called but they're those shorts made out of the same material as sweatpants. I added a black long sleeved tee shirt and stepped out of the bathroom drying my hair with the towel.

I grabbed a clean towel from the hall cupboard and went back down stairs. I found Jasper sitting on the sofa in the lounge, he didn't seem to notice my entrance, but he probably had. I threw the towel at him and he caught it. 'It's the door opposite to the stairs' sitting on Charlie's reclined so my legs were dangling off the side.

He nodded and went up stairs. A few seconds later I found I could not sit still so I got up and went into the kitchen to find that Jasper had already cleaned it, I grabbed an apple and went back up stairs to my bedroom and I ended up sitting on my bed reading.

I did not hear Jasper come in, but I felt the bed shift slightly next to me under his weight. I didn't turn to look at him, I just kept reading. That was until I felt his lips on my neck. He trailed kisses down my neck and across my shoulder and then back up again. I bit my lip to keep from moaning.

'What are you reading?' he asked softly in my ear.

'First blood' I said 'But I don't understand it' I went on 'Marx predicted that the contradictions and weaknesses within the capitalist structure would cause increasingly severe economic crisis and deepening impoverishment of the working class.

'Which would eventually revolt and seize control of the means of production… which is precisely what happened in Vietnam. What induced the US government to think that they were justified in involving themselves in the struggle of the people of this developing nation to find economic solidarity?' I asked

He laughed softly and took the book from me. 'I should stop asking you what you're reading' he murmured placing one of his hands on my cheek turning my head so I was looking him. He had a small smile playing at the corners on his mouth.

I couldn't help, but lean forward and place a kiss on his lip and he deepened the kiss by running his tongue across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth in response and his tongue entered my mouth and tangled with my own.

I didn't know how it happened, but I ended up on his lap with my knees on either side of his hips, straddling him. I finally pulled away to breath resting my forehead against his. We were both breathing heavily and I looked him over.

His hair was still damp from his shower and he was still wearing the same clothes. I also noticed he had some of the brownie batter on his shirt. 'You should take this off' I told him pulling on the bottom of his shirt 'It has chocolate on it, I'll have to wash it' I started unbuttoning his shirt from the top placing kisses on his chest and trailed up to his ear 'Besides, you look better with out it'

Jasper groaned and flipped us over so I lay beneath him and attacked my lips. My hands were fisted tightly in his hair. His cold hands felt good on my overheated skin. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine again. 'Bella, what are we doing?' he asked huskily.

'I don't know' I answered truthfully.

'I'm in love with you' his words were forced , but I knew with out a doubt that they were true and I knew that I felt the same way. I didn't know how it was true, but I knew it was. His gaze was intense and full of love that I could help be linger. I opened my mouth to say something but, he placed a finger over them. 'You don't have to say anything. I just wanted to tell you' he whispered

'Even if it's I love you too?' I asked against his finger. His eyes are bright as they look into mine as if searching for something. Then he closed his eyes.

'You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that' he whispered and that spiked my curiosity.

'How long _have _you been waiting?' I asked quietly. He opened his eyes and stared into mine.

'Since I first met you' he said 'I tried to convince myself that, the feeling I had for you were because of my fascination with your emotions. I had never felt anything like it. I knew it wasn't just that though. every time you looked at me, my skin felt like it was on fire and I would do anything for you to be mine.

'I hated it. How after more than a hundred and fifty years a mere mortal could make me feel this way. But it was also something else. You reminded me of my love' he stopped and grazed down at me. I smiled and pushed him up so we were in a sitting position then snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

'Tell me about her' I said

'She was beautiful. Though my memory of my human life is fuzzy I remember her almost completely. I was human when I met her. I had just turned sixteen in fact and was in the prime of my youth, I was on my way back from the port when I first saw her. And she was a vision to behold. She wore a simple white dress, but you could see that she came from wealth.

'Part of her brown hair was pinned up and the rest hung in ringlets down her back. She was sitting by the waters edge on the dock with her knees against her chest and her arms folded on top of them while she gaze out at the water below. As if she had felt my gaze she turned to me and smiled.

'She had a beautiful smile and I knew I had to talk to her. So I got up all my courage and walked over to where she sat and asked if she was okay. She said she was, our eyes locked and they were they were the same beautiful colour as yours and she asked if I would sit with her, for she was waiting for a ship to arrive. I said I would and sat on the dock with my legs swinging of the side.

'She had a slight accent, an English one, and she told me she was waiting for her guards, though she called them her brothers. And that they were staying in town for two weeks be for they went on through the Sabine-Neches Canal and the Gulf of Mexico to a town where her father was attending to business.

'We talked about our families and politics, we even talked the second fugitive slave act _(a/n Forgive me if this wasn't enacted in the time that Jasper was human) _by the time the ship arrived I was already in love with her. I asked her if she would like me to show her around Houston tomorrow and she said that it would be great.

'We spent the next two days together and on the second day I professed my love for her and to my surprise she felt the same way. And by the end of the week I proposed to her. I knew we were young and I hadn't even know her that long, but I was going insane every second that she wasn't mine'

We were laying down now and I could see the smile on his lips.

'She completely amazed me when she said yes. But she said that she wanted her fathers blessing first and I agreed with her. So we set off for a city off the Gulf of Mexico. I do not recall the name, nor do I remember what happened on the boat ride there, but I do remember sitting in a rather large tent with her father.

'The conversation was short and I remember ever detail of it, though I could never remember his face. I don't know why. He had asked to speak to me alone and we walked into the tent, it was a dusty red colour, and in it was a desk, a few chairs, a row swords and four trunks that were all different sizes. He gestured for me to have a seat and I did.

'He put his hand on my shoulder looking down at me intently and asked if I loved his daughter. I told him I did, more that anything. He nodded his head and said that I had his blessing, he told me his daughter loved me very much and warned me not to hurt her. I said truthfully that I wouldn't hurt her intentionally.

'We were married eight days later and they were the longest days of my life. We were married for a year before I joined the army. She was afraid she'd loose me, but she supported me. I was only on my first assignment when I heard the news.

'Houston had been hit with a pandemic, hundreds of people died including her, I wished for a long time that I had stayed with her. And I would learn years later that it was actually the result of a vampire war'

The whole marriage thing got me thinking about the last time I talked about marriage. It was a few months ago with Edward. And then I remember something else.

'Why don't you bite me?' I asked after a short silence. He frowned and his brows furrowed.

'What are you talking about?' He wanted to know.

'I asked Edward once whether um' I swallowed. Hard. 'Whether marriage would be possible for our kind of relationship and he said it would be to dangerous, but you haven't bitten me, isn't it hard to resist my blood?' I asked.

'I could never hurt you, a vampire wouldn't bite someone they love.' he grimaced 'I'm sorry. That came out wrong. I-' I put a finger over his lips to silence him.

'It's okay. I get it' I told him.

'We should prove him wrong' Jasper said kissing me lightly on the lips.

'Who?' I asked confused. He leaned down so his mouth was at my ear.

'Marry me' he whispered.

'Are you serious?' I wanted to know.

'Completely' he said pulling away slightly to look at me. 'Bella?' he looked slightly worried. I attacked his lips with mine and when I finally pulled away he was laughing. 'Is that a yes?' he asked, his eyes bright.

'Of course it is' I said smiling at him. But some voice in the back of my head was asking me what the hell I was doing.

**I'm not sure about this story, so it would be great to get some feed back. I think I just did everything to fast, so I'm not sure I'll continue it. Thanks for reading chickies. **


End file.
